


Glowing Blue

by MikiDetter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Pillow, Cigarettes, Co-workers, Dakimakura, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Post-Pacifist, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sex Toys, Smoking, Solo, Texting, alternative back story, dildo, figures, hand kiss, implied android metatton, monster candy, puns, skeleton shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiDetter/pseuds/MikiDetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, you do not know if whatever kind of history you heard is true or not, right? It's just been told. Books, movies... Maybe even games.<br/>But either way, you just keep moving your life and goes "whatever".<br/>What everyone is likely to believe is that no fairy tale character exists, and everyone else clings into that because is the most rational thing to believe.<br/>But... I mean, what if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another regular day in your pretty regular life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cerulean Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691196) by [Sapling_Ghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapling_Ghoul/pseuds/Sapling_Ghoul). 
  * Inspired by [Between Flesh & Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249321) by [Darkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkina/pseuds/Darkina). 



> Warning: It starts pretty explicit
> 
> Also, this fic situates itself in a normal world where Undertale exists and all. Yeah. Go ahead.

There you were again. Cleaning off the mess you made by masturbating while looking at a fucking stupid game character. It was a horrible mess, the kind no real boy or girl ever got you to have.  
Three times. That's how much you've did that, and how many times you had the deepest orgasms.

You look at yourself in the bathroom's mirror.  
How would you ever explain such a thing? Like, what if you get a boyfriend sometime and he notices you barely get really excited when he does something? Not that he will, you can fake it pretty well. But what if someday this possible boyfriend realizes you have a hyper intense and honest orgasm while you toy yourself with a transparent blue dildo while looking at smutty art of a fucking SKELETON?

That's how deep you were. You've been only able to think of the skeleton. A pretty specific one, that usually is drawn using his blue magic to get himself a slippery tongue and a big blue dick.

You threw those thoughts away as you got back to cleaning your stuff and decided to take a shower. After all, you were pretty messy yourself besides all the sweating and the heat emanating from your body that just wouldn't cease.

You let out a sigh of deception over yourself and shrug. Well, that's life, it's not like you could just like, stop yourself from liking the damn thing or so. Taking off your glasses and releasing your hair from the elastic, you dive into the gently cold shower.

\--

The extra large skeleton-themed t-shirt you bought a while ago was super comfortable and you often would wear only that for sleeping. Some of your friends find it creepy that you have quite a collection of skeleton shirts, but you can't really care; it reminds you of him and only the thought already makes you feel cozy in whatever mood you could be. The scent of coffee coming through the window makes you get up and get something for yourself. While preparing your own coffee and toasts, you notice your phone's LED is blinking, and lean on the counter to check it out.

00:30 - **Genie**  
_'HEY PAL U DUNNO WHAT I FOUND'_  
00:31 - **Genie**  
_'CMON I KNO U THERE AND I KNO U WANT IT JUST SHOW UP ALREADY'_

Nothing sober could come from her talking like that.

00:32 - You  
_'Im here, calm down_  
_What did u find?'_

00:32 - **Genie**  
_'holygraceous u rly thre thank godies'_  
00:32 - **Genie**  
_'I FOUND THIS AMAAAAAAAZING BODY PILLO I KNOOOOOOOOOW YOU'LL TOOOOTALLY WANT IT'_  
_( Image attachment 1)_

It was a picture of her in a shop holding/hugging a body pillow, or better, a 'dakimakura' of Sans. One you've never seen, probably some made by request or such... Of course, if you were already drinking your coffee, you would have spitted it all out. Your heart was hopping with the thing.

00:33 - You  
_'OHMYFLICKINGGOD WHERE DID YOU'_  
00:33 - You  
_'no wait how much does it cost?'_  
00:34 - You  
_'I mean WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WHY DO YOU HAVE A MASK'_

Genie, as you called her, was your best friend since you know yourself. Though unlike you, she had a quite rich family and would travel around the world from time to time without exactly letting you know. Or sometimes she did, but you were way too busy working way too hard to keep yourself a flat and getting yourself food everyday. You had different tastes in many subjects, but both of you had respect for eachother's opinion.  
She took a little longer to answer, so you rest your phone on the counter and went to get your nighttime snack.

A muffled laughter escaped your throat as your phone started vibrating crazy with her texts while you were getting butter on your warm toasts.

00:37 - **Genie**  
_'IKNORIGHT'_  
00:37 - **Genie**  
_'JAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN IM IN JANANAPAN BITCH i tried to tell you i was coming 2 days ago but u wolndt answer so i left you a voice mail'_  
00:37 - **Genie**  
_'guess you didnt get it then'_  
00:37 - **Genie**  
_'BUT IT WAS SO SHEAP I BOUGHIT FOR YA AND U GONNA HAVE IT AMONG all the others'_  
00:38 - **Genie**  
_'i mean how many do ya have already gurl u very crazy aboute bones'_  
00:38 - **Genie**  
_'DO U EVEN HAVE ROOM FOR ONE MORE?'_

You burst into laugher with the messages. 

00:40 - You  
_'girl who even uses voice mail nowadays situate yourself gee'_  
00:40 - You  
_'ofc i have room for one more, no Sans is enough Sans you already know that'_  
00:40 - You  
_'specially if it is a gift from my bff <3'_

You were smiling happily while you took another bite of your toast. But it kinda washed off when you rested your sight onto your room, seeing the three body pillows printed with different fanarts of Sans that you already had lying near your bed and recalling the thoughts you had earlier about all of this going insane.   
You took another sip of your coffee, sighing. Another one. Well, it was a gift right? You didn't spent a coin on it, so it is ok. 

00:41 -  **Genie**  
_'daww cutie u <3'_  
00:41 - **Genie**  
_'gurl i gotta go, we'll be visiting some sort of place that is kinda big deal i gues'_  
00:42 - **Genie**  
_'will be outta signal, call ya later ;*'_

Finally finishing your toast, you dropped your plate on the sink and took your phone and mug to the couch.

Turning on the TV you realized some quiz show was going on and decided to watch, these things always rememinded you of Mettaton's show in the game, and you had fun with all the tension and dumb people that usually were part of them. Finishing your coffee you let the mug rest at the side-table near you and laid down. You grabbed one of your pillows, a square one that felt like you were hugging snow, and before the show came to and end you were already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally did it. Wrote the first chapter. Whoa.  
> I do have great plans for this fic in general, and I'll probably write a chapter a day or something but, I just hope you like my writing for now.  
> Next chapter is where the the big deal starts taking place! *throws confetti*


	2. Not so boring day, but still a piece of shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two songs I listened to while writing about the party, and if you want to, play them while reading it.  
> \- http://bit.ly/1oZ4NxI  
> \- http://bit.ly/20fD7oA

New boring day, same boring life.

As you caught yourself sweating on your way to work, you realized the day would be the worst. It is always the worst when it's hot.   
You took off your coat and got your card so you could get in and do your ol' boring work once more and leave back to your flat with your pillows... But the thought was pulled away from you when that mostly annoying voice came to your years. 

\- Hey... HEY! What's up! - The male voice came clearer as he approached. You looked at him from the side of your eye just to quickly go back to your business.

\- Oh, hey. Nothing's up. Life is boring. - You answered quick and plain, really uninterested. 

\- Bet I could put something _fun_ on it. - Now he had a playful tone in his voice. You knew it. He only came to talk to you when it was about sex. 

\- Not today, Gabe. 

You could hear him making noises of disapproval behind you. You were getting your work attire, and he was still around you.

\- C'mon girl, I know you wanna shake it. 

\- I said no. I know you only wanna fuck me and I'm not feeling up to it right now ok? Leave me alone.

\- Ruuuuude. But you're right. However, there's a party going on tonight aaand you're invited. - He handed you a fancy dark-blue ticket that you took in curiosity. 

\- What's this about? Looks important.

\- Come and figure. - He winked, and turned back only to look at you above his shoulder - I can give you a ride if you want, _sweetie_. 

Taking up a moment to give the piece of brilliant paper in your hands, you saw it was themed with stars. You giggled at the resemblance between the ticket and the last dress you bought and never used. In silver cursive letters, it was written "Cerulean Ball Night". By what you could assume, it was some great club making a party with the universe as theme or something. For your own surprise, it was quite interesting. 

You spent the rest of your work day wondering whether to go or not to the party. It ended at 6 PM and the party was at 8. There was plenty of time to get your ass ready. 

\- Finished already? - Gabe's voice hit you before you could notice him. 

\- Oh. Yeah, it's six. 

\- So, r'you comin'? - He had a cute tone of excitation and anxiety on his voice. Damn, you wouldn't say no to that face. 

\- I am. - He was about to burst with happiness when you raised him a hand and continued talking - BUT only because it really seems interesting and I think I have the perfect outfit for this. Don't overexcite yourself, you don't wanna get a long neck. 

At the end of the phrase he gave you a confused look and you started laughing at the joke only you would understand. No one at work would ever remotely know Undertale and sometimes you just forgot that. 

\- I'm sorry - You said before regaining your breath. - Can you give me a ride home? This way you'll know where to pick me up. 

He smiled widely. 

\- Of course! 

Gabe was your only friend at work. He was handsome and nice to everyone, and probably rich, but he took every girl you know to bed and it was kinda disgusting. You knew you were just another one, but you did need some real sex once in a while and he always seems to be the only one up to it. And he often would call you his "official party pal", since you'd always get him some girls and he'd get you some guys too. No name would ever be heard again, so no one bothered to remember. Both of you had a pretty similar mind when it came to this.

He left you home, and you rushed to take a bath and start dressing up.  
Of course you got your newest dress, that one that looked like the ticket. It was just so fitting. You decided to leave you hair loose, with only a small clip with a glittery silver star on it.  
You were just finishing your make up when you got a text.

19:55 - **Gabe**  
_I'm down here. ;) ;)_

Rushing out of your flat you almost forgot your keychain and smiled at it as you took it. There was a small Sans hanging on it, and every time you saw it you knew it was the best thing you ever bought. It was so cute!

When you reached the car, You noticed Gabe was dressing formal. He had a dark-blue shirt with a dark-grey tie and black pants and shoes. He looked like an anime prince. Except he wasn't gentle at all.

The ride was almost uneventful, except Gabe window-flirting with girls in other cars and almost hitting a bird. 

 

As you arrived at the party, the place was weirdly simple at first sight. Just a plain grey wall with a two-way black door at the center with a security guard and a few people waiting in line. You looked at gabe scared; the line was huge. 

\- You still have your ticket, right? - Unlike you, he was overly excited.

You took it off your purse, showing him. 

\- Great! Let's go! 

He grabbed your wrist and took you directly to the security guard, showing him his ticket and yours too. The guard checked them and opened the door. No lines. Just entered. You started wondering how did he get those kind of tickets when you realized the place you were in. 

The music was loud and eletronic but calm, comforting. Everything was lit up with different blue lights, and little white lights went around all the place. Looking up, the concave ceiling looked like something you would only see in a planetarium. You were amazed at the sight. Everyone was well dressed, guys and girls, though you could notice some of them had colored straps around their wrists. The bar was quite calm, since there were waiters attending every round table around the place. There was a lot of people at the dance floor and walking around, but most of them were at tables; eating, drinking, chatting, laughing loud. When you turned to ask Gabe how did he get the tickets, he was nowhere to be seen. 

You let a sigh of disappointment, but you were used to this anyway. At least you were there! You took a spot on the bar and asked for something strong and sweet. As soon as your drink came, you noticed someone sitting two seats away from you. The person, apparently a man, was wearing a cozy coat with light fluff at the neck and around the tip of the hoodie that was up, making anyone unable to see his face. Paying more attention, you realized not only he had the same drink as you, but he was wearing thick white gloves. You looked around. It looked like no one would even come around that person, and he didn't even seen to be moving. You started to worry, as it was not even cold to be wearing that much attire and maybe even if you should call for help when it raised his cup to drink a little, making you jump like you've seen a ghost. You kept silent, embarassed, and turned back to your cup taking a severe sip. 

Somehow you heard a deep chuckle and it felt like it was from the guy beside you, making your freak out a little thinking how it could be audible with the loudness of the music and all the chatter. A shiver went through your spine. That was weird and terrifying. You drank everything on your cup, surprising the bartender. With an apologetic look on your face, you thanked him for the drink and left the bar, leaving the mysterious and creepy atmosphere behind.

Feeling lost at the party, you decided to look for somewhere to take a breather. A glowing blue sign came into sight. "Smoking area". Great. You checked your purse, you still had a few on your pack. It'll do perfect. 

You made your way to the small dark door, and left. It looked like a huge balcony, all open with fences near the street side. Looked like it was the back of the building, since it seemed perfectly cubic from the entrance. Walking through the small crowd, you leaned on the fence and took a cigarette from your pack - A menthol one, your favorite - although you were unable to find your lighter. A deep voice appeared by your side.   
  
"need this?"

You looked at the source; It was the same guy you just ran away from. There, with the street light, you could see his coat was actually blue. He was facing the street, unlike you, and had an arm extended in your direction with the gloved hands offering a lighter. You still couldn't see his face, but his coat looked so much like Sans's that you were unable to just walk away. 

-Thank you... - You said hesitantly while taking it and lightening your cigarette, looking at him with the side of your eyes. - Want one? 

"no, thanks. i have mine." 

The way the voice hit you still got you sorta scared. It was too deep and low to be heard in the middle of the crowd and car sounds. Somehow it felt like he was speaking in your mind. 

\- S-sure. - You put the lighter on his gloved hand again. You were extremely curious with that person. After all, you didn't see him coming after you. - Aren't you hot with all this clothing? 

"maybe a little. maybe i'd be hotter _without it_."

You held a laughter. He was good. Somehow, even being unable to clearly see him, you felt like he had a smirk on his face.

\- Good one. Though I can't be sure of something I've never _sin_. - You heard a low chuckle, and your smile widened. Most guys would never notice that one. 

When you looked at him again, he had a lightened cigarette in one of his hands and smoke was coming out... From the hood. You still couldn't see anything from his face. You took another drag, imitating him.

\- Even though it looks suffocating, you look  _smoking_ fine. - Ok, that was terrible. You gave yourself a mental facepalm. Although you heard another chuckle from him.

"you too. but if you look any better,  _sun_ you'll _star_ to steal the night's shine." 

You blushed. He was seriously flirting? Did he see your face? He didn't turn around even once, how did he know how you looked?   
Almost like he could read what you were saying, he turned his head a little. Way too little, in fact. The shadow cast by his hood still hid his entire face. You could only see he had a pretty round contour. You were turning around to get close to him when another voice hit your ears. A loud one that felt annoying and very drunk.

\- HEEEEY, FOUND YOU! WHERE DID YOU GO? - Gabe had his shirt half-opened and tie almost undone. He was a mess. 

\- Gabe! - You were startled. You had to chat with that man a little more. - Hey I'll be right ba... - But when you turned to him, he was nowhere to be seen. Shit. You hated when man did that to you. 

\- Heyyyyy what are you doin' out here gurl, the party is CRAZY! 

\- Gabe, I don't know if I wanna go back... 

\- Aw shaddup I brought ya' here and yoou're looking gourgeus, let's dance a little. - You tried to step back but he had already taken your wrist and thrown your cigar away. 

You walked along him, though looking back, searching for that mysterious man. But you couldn't find him. It was like he's never been there.

 

 You couldn't really enjoy the rest of the party. Gabe wouldn't be able to drive for the next few hours, so as soon as he forgot your presence again you called a cab and walked around the place once again just to make sure that mysterious guy was really nowhere around. Unfortunately, he wasn't. As the cab arrived, you remembered the first thought of the day... When you knew it would be one of the worsts. That was it for sure.

As if it could get any better, it started raining middle-way to your place and you had to walk in heavy rain from the cab to the entrance of the condo and the doorman was asleep. Horrible. Horrible. You kept repeating that until you entered your flat. Undressing and dropping everything on the carpet in your way to your room, the sight of the man came back to your mind as soon as you saw your pillows, and you sighed. That man had a very similar coat and was flirting with puns. Maybe you had found a human counterpart of the magical skeleton and he slipped away from you just as quick as he appeared. 

Putting on your large skeleton shirt again, you grabbed your favorite pillow and laid down in bed, still thinking of the mysterious man. You didn't even know his name, you didn't even see his face. You were tired, and sleepy.

The night went so quickly... You wish you had more time with that man... 

_You wish you had some time like that..._

_With Sans..._

 

 


	3. What the actual shit is going on here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Just... What? What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent hours deciding if I should or should not make things start to happen but well, let's go.

 You've been dreaming with the hooded man for a week. It was creepy.

 Somehow in your dreams, you felt like his voice was just how you imagined Sans' voice to be. Although you also guessed that was your obsession with the skeleton playing tricks on you, maybe to make the man more attractive.

Was your mind trying to push you to date a human being? Like, "c'mon, wake up girl, wake up"...

 "Hello? Have I lost an employee here?"

 The voice shook you out of your daydreaming. Your boss was right in front of you, calling for your attention, and you were stupidly disperse.

\- N-no! I'm here, boss.

\- Great. Pierce was fired today, I can't fire another one. 

A shiver ran down your spine and you immediately went back to your work. Taking morning shifts were a hard thing for you, since not always you could just lay on bed and sleep. Good thing was that Gabe was never there to bug you.

 -------

 As soon as you arrived at your place, the faint image of the hooded man hit your mind. Again. But this time, it looked more like a calling, like as he was throwing something at your window. Wich is humanly impossible, since your flat was in a relatively high floor. Then again your mind was thinking about Sans and when you noticed you were already two steps away from the window and for your surprise....

There was a man, head down, wearing a blue hoodie with light fluff on the borders. You could barely see him as he was at the shadow of the building in front of yours, but you could see he was the same guy from before. 

\- Impossible... - At the very moment that you started speaking, the hooded man looked up. You still couldn't make up any image of his face, but you saw it white. Too white, you fear. 

Again, there was this voice in your mind. 

"found ya, kid" 

Shivers ran down your spine and you took a few steps back. That was insane. Crazy. It was too hot outside for anyone to bear wearing such a heavy winter attire.

Unless... It was someone with no skin. 

Your heart was racing, almost bopping out of your chest, but you had to check out. You were perfectly healthy, there was no way you were going insane. You put back your sneakers and ran down the stairs - why the stairs? why not the elevator? - in a hurry that you didn't notice because your mind was too busy trying to figure out why were you so desperate to convince yourself you were not crazy. You were two floors away from the ground floor and you started thinking about the voice. How was he able to talk to you from that distance? How did your mind memorize his voice tone perfectly and repeat it again and again for a week? Why was he in front of your building?

As you arrived at the hall, the janitor jumped in surprise with your hurry but you left before he could say anything.  
You were expecting to face nothing. To get there and be sure you were only crazy and stupid and that you should look for a doctor.

But no.  
He was there. 

At the other side of the street, in the shadow, laying back at the wall. Blue hoodie up his face, sport pants and a sneaker. "Sans", your mind yelled at you. "Sans...", you thought again, but you couldn't get yourself to move an inch. The voice came in your mind once more. 

"wasn't expecting anyone to know my name"

You shook in surprise. What?

_"Who the fucking shit are you?_  " - You kept only in your thoughts, since he could hear them clearly. You were staring at him blankly, astonished. That man just affirmed Sans was his name. What the fuck?

"you sure have a _dirty mind_ , kid"

He meant it because you weren't speaking. You knew it. You were pissed off. But still, every merchandise and shit you had about the monster skeleton of same name came to your mind, and you blushed hard.   
For your stupid surprised, you heard chuckle, and you could see him raise his head to look at your window again. It was white. Pure, clear white. That was no skin tone. 

"don't bother me. I can't really read your mind unless you want me to. this is just a way of speaking with--" 

" _With magic._ " - You said over his voice. Something felt surprised on the silhouette on the other side of the street.

"how much do you know?" - His tone was serious now.  

_"I'm not sure. Are you a skeleton?"_ \- You actually wanted to cross the street and analyze it with your own eyes, but deep down you were frightened. 

 - do you really want to know? 

 The voice was clear, at a normal speaking tone and surely not on your mind... It was behind you. You jumped and turned back, the man right behind you, way too close. You could clearly see something like a really round jaw bone and a bizarre smile, something that was clearly not a human skeleton, excluding the possibility of someone trying to prank you. Then, you made sense of the semi-darkness that was sorta hiding under the hood. Holes, eyeholes. Lit up by soft, yet threatening white dots of light. It really did remind you of the fictional character. It reverberated in your mind. "Fictional character. You're going crazy. Run."

 But your body didn't move. 

 - why don't you invite me in? we should use some chatter, maybe some trade of information. 

 You were freaking out. Sweating. Terrified. Your body didn't move. You tried to yell, but nothing came. The light spot around where his eyes would be turned blue. Against your will, your hand was pressed against his gloved hand and you started walking back your condo as if you were holding hands. The janitor looked at you weird, but you looked away. 

_"What the shit are you doing? Let go of me. I don't want you in my place! I don't know who you are!"_ \- You kept mentally yelling at him but he was just ignoring you. Somehow he knew exactly what floor you lived in, and the number of your flat. It felt like something just unwrapped your hands and mouth, and you could speak again. 

\- What do you want from me! - It sounded nothing like a question. 

\- chill out, kid, you're really breaking a _sweat_ here. I said I wanted some info you may have, that's all.

\- Why would I trust a hooded man with no face? 

\- why, you know my face very well, don't you? - he put down his hoodie, aware that we were alone in the corridor.  

What you saw was bizarre. It was no human at all. It looked a lot like the skeleton you looked way to much, but this...  _thing_ was taller. It was about a head taller than you, and  _unreal_. You saw some people trying to cosplay Sans, with face makeup and some weird masks, but nothing ever would sort of look like this. In reality, you would probably be able to see through the eyeholes, but no. It was pitch dark, and the little dots of light would follow your eyes wherever they landed on. He actually could move his bone like it was some sort of playdoh to get eyebrows, you realized he had that weird expression. He was... Worried? You were no longer wanting to run away, you just....  

You thoughts slipped off your mind and you saw the thing's face turning into a surprised expression, and then some really hard arms holding your back until it all turned black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes she passed out. HAHA  
> Whether because she was in contact with his magic for the first time or because it was too much to take in... it's up to you, reader! ;D


	4. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I got a very very long blank in inspiration but after some conventions where I cosplayed Papyrus and Chara apparently I got the hang of it again.  
> I'm sorry for taking this long.

 As you opened your eyes, the sight of your room's ceiling was comfortable but a bit confusing.

 

_Confusing...? Why?_  

As you would blink and try to find any reasons for you to be waking up at the sundown you laid your eyes on one of your bodypillows. It was your favorite, and it was carefully put aside between your wardrobe and your bedside table. But... You'd usually sleep hugging it...  _Why was it laying aside like that?_

Things were strange, wrong. You started getting up and you feel pain strike your head like a lightning, and you find yourself sitting in your bed holding your hands on your forehead, trying to ease the pain. Ouch. Ouch, ouchie, ouchies. 

 - do you need help, kiddo? 

 Clear. Not loud, but loud enough for you to hear. Deep. Coming from near the door...! 

 - AAAAH! 

\- whoa! whoa there! 

\- WHAT THE FUCKING GLORY SHIT IS THIS MACKAREL!?

\- calm the shit down kid, you know me pretty well, don't you?

 

The figure sitting on your chair pointed around to some of your stuff that was piled. It was all Sans. Everything was Sans. That's how you lived until now, and as the last incidents and everything came back to your mind, you blushed and shut your mouth. As it would seem like, Sans was sitting on the armchair near your bedroom's door. Somehow, the real one. This weird, unusually unreal and almost  _bizarre_  creature was right there beside you and even if you were scared, you realized he didn't really hurt you in any way. But as you were catching up with your own thoughts, the pain in your head hit you again.

\- here, take this. sorry for using magic on you for such a long period.  

Sans was right beside you, hood down, no gloves, handing you some sort of round pill. It didn't look like medicine at all, it was almost like a sweet, weirdly held by those skeletal hands that didn't make sense at all. They were bones, yes, but they didn't look like a human skeleton at all. You knew that already, but it was true and it was right in front of you. He tilted his head and as a flash response you looked up.  _Weird._  You felt your eyebrows coming closer together as you would pay attention to everything right in front of you. His... Face. It was so expressive, even though it was simple and very subtle, you could notice every change on his expressions. Those eyeholes... They didn't really look like holes. It was more like pitch black eyeballs with small bright... Lights. They were like LED lights. Yes, that was a good comparision, you took a mental note. As you were going down to analyze his mouth you realized he looked like he was directing this kind of confused look to you.  _Oh. You've been in silence and just staring at him for too long. Damn._  

 - will you take it? it's monster candy. it'll ease the after-effects of my magic. 

\- Oh. Oh, thank you. - You said, but you still felt like he would disappear if you touched him, like a mirage. You raised your hand to take the candy but you couldn't make it all the way. Sans seemed a bit concerned with your behavior, so he just took your hand himself and put the candy onto it, moving away. 

\- i'll get some water for you. 

 

As he turned his back and started moving away you realized your state. You were in full work clothes, sitting on your bed, with your blanket over you. Your room was weirdly organized, in a way you never let it before. It was not a perfect-clean, but more like labeled organization. Your body pillows were to one side, your plushies to another, your keychains and figures on the shelf...  _Did he do that?_  You looked at the candy on your hand again. The feeling of his bare hand brought you some weird sort of nostalgic feeling like... Like you knew it. It was firm, but soft. It wasn't smooth, but it felt smooth. Almost like the hands of a field worker or someone really skinny but large at the same time. The candy was orange-ish and not completely round. You smelled it, kinda citrus. Almost like orange flavored candy. As you were wondering in how many flavours that could come in, Sans was getting back with a glass of water. 

\- How do I take it? Like marshmallows? Like chewing gums? Like... Pills?

\- hahaha, you just take it, kid. doesn't matter how as long as it gets in your organism. 

His softened expression and light giggle made you soft your expression as well. Everything there was unrealistic, but you felt comfortable believing it. So you just put the sweet on your mouth and tried to feel the taste but... You felt nothing. You could feel it in your mouth, but it didn't have any textures or tastes at all. You remembered the smell, that was sort of like orange, but it felt null in your mouth. You tried swallowing it like a pill. 

\- This... This is weird. Is it supposed to feel like a concentrated ball of vacuum in my mouth? - Your voice was kinda unpleased and weirded out.

\- well, maybe you start feeling some of the tastes if you start taking a lot of our food, but that's not likely. i can guarantee none of the flavours include vacuum.

 You giggled, and Sans giggled a little as well. This was... So.. Natural. It was one of those moments were you wish with all your might that you're not dreaming. It felt like a dream. One of those that aren't reality but feels like reality. Sans was handing you a glass of water, near your bed. Consciousness hit you again when you took the glass of water from him and your eyebrows were brought together one more time. You pointed to somewhere on your room before taking a large sip of the cup.

\- You did this? - a few seconds of silence before you finished all the water on the cup at once and he answered. 

\- oh, the sorting? 

\- I guess you can call it like that. 

\- yeah... sorry for rummaging your stuff. i started getting worried about yknow, voodoo dolls or something like that in the middle of that mess. but i ended up admiring them more than paying attention to traces of monster magic. i would never imagine a human could know my image so closely accurate like that, and have so many... representations of it. am i known between you humans or something?

\- No! No. I, huh... - Your voice failed and you blushed again. - It's not like it's famous it's just... - A lot of questions started popping around in your mind at the same time like popcorn on a stew pot. - Is your name really Sans? 

\- ya. you knew that from the beginning, didn't you?

\- Maybe...? How... How  _are_ you here?  _Why?_  

\- are you really _that_   _much_ interested in me, kid?

 You couldn't answer, as your whole room would speak for you. He seemed to notice that, and he sighed as you blushed.

\- ok, here we go. no puns or jokes now. as soon as we came out of the underworld, frisk started trying telling some people our story. as you may guess, it didn't go as planned. the people would laugh, compliment our "costumes" - He drew the quote marks in the air with his fingers. - and some would even freak out before even seeing the rest of us. but mostly, the people who heard frisk's story would say something about kid's imagination and go away. things were though and no one would actually help us. until this guy came and offered us shelter. he seemed nice and we had no one else to go to, so he was our only option. i'm not gonna detail everything kiddo, so to make it short, the guy was totally crazy nuts and he sketched our story and sold to someone on the internet. he was crazy nuts and naïve, as the person was a researcher and a whole team of armed guys came to take us and killed the guy. some of us managed to escape at the time, some escaped later and some even were able to merge with the humans and be fun, like metatton who got a makeover and looks like a human now. we don't even know where it is right now, the guy. 

\- What about... Your brother? I mean, Papyrus is really your brother, right? 

\- yeah. he is fine. he met this silly human girl who found him a "precious specimen of nature" and he started living with her and cooking on her restaurant. it's a small and simple place, but they're happy. 

\- So he has a girlfriend? Human? Is the place near here? Can I meet'em?

\- hey, calm down. it's not that near, you'd probably need to get a train or something. i don't think they consider it a date or anything, 'cuz they're both way too innocent for that. and first things first, aren't you gonna ask about me?

\- Oh... I am. - You realized you weren't really looking at him until now. Just staring at some artwork posters you had on your wall and your figures. You felt like you were just... Escaping something. So you looked at him. It was weird, you felt like you could have nightmares with that figure, but you liked that feel. - How have you been doing so far, Sans? Why were you at that party? And... Why are you here now? 

  Sans' eyes closed and you could hear a very low and soft laughter. 

 - i've been searching for more kind compatible humans. i'm feeling very  _bone-_ ly yknow. 

\- So you were just randomly merging in to try to talk to someone? And in the party, it was just a coincidence? 

\- no! no, you were staring into me, kid. of course i'd go after you. - You felt your cheeks heat up again. Shit, it wasn't like that, you were curious! You even tried to run away. - and you laughed at my jokes. and c'mon, you ran to me when you saw me down there. 

 He was right. You ran to him. Carelessly and almost selfless, quite desperate. You wanted that to be real with everything in your soul. 

 

 - I guess... I guess I really did. - You looked at him with that guilty kind of look of someone that isn't really sorry. You thought you could see Sans' smile widen up a little, but it was really difficult to be sure. - But you laughed at my stupid puns and... You sounded like you were flirting with me. Of course I'd remember you even after all that time. But... - You started making your point and your face was confused again. - How did you find me? That party thing was almost on the other side of the town! 

\- ho ho, it was hard finding you after that drunk friend of yours started dragging you out. - Sans finally stand up and laid his back on your wardrobe. - but i can sense traces of my own magic. as i was using magic to talk to you that day, i could trace you. but now that you took the candy i won't be able to do it anymore. 

\- Oh! So it gets rid of magic inside someone?

\- not really, but that's how it seems to work on humans. on us, it heals a bit. it's like medicine. 

   Somehow a weird silence fell between you. It was real and really different for each of you. You noticed he didn't say anything about flirting or not before. You also realized he wouldn't be following you anywhere now. But somehow, you kind of wanted it. As you wandered on your own thoughts, your sight fell on the window. It was already night out there. The sky was clear and a lot of stars would make it a perfect night to be with someone. You remembered he was still there and tried to keep the conversation. 

\- So... Something is missing. You said before you wanted a trade of information...?

\- yeah. i realized you knew more about me than most humans. i wanted to know why... but seeing this things makes me more confused about everything. is it because that internet story?

-Actually it's a game... That tells the story of a human going to the underground.

\- frisk...?

\- Yeah. Apparently every name and appearance may be accurate. Do you think the creator had something to do about you guys getting caught?

 - i don't think so, no. this was a very long time ago. maybe he told the story to someone else before disappearing.

 

 You were tired. The way he put it felt weird, but you couldn't make yourself doubt it any more. For now you just wished for it not to be a dream, and you started feeling sleepy again... Was it the candy? Or was it still the magic? You started feeling dizzy and your voice wouldn't come out...

 - S-sans... ? - You felt an unusual kind of hand hold your back. It was helping you lay down and your view started getting very blurry. 

\- hold on, kid. i'm here. 

\- Will you... Still be here when... I... Wake...

You didn't know if it was your voice or your conscience that was fading. Maybe both?

\- i don't have anywhere to go. i'll be here for a while. care if i take something to eat?

 Something about that sounded really weird, but all you managed to do was smile. Smile and close your eyes, hearing a soft, low and somehow caring giggle on the air around you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooo she's passing out again. It'll stop, I swear.  
> At least she's not passing out for the same reasons.


	5. Are we getting... Closer?

You rose to the shoking sound of shattering glass.

\- shit.

The voice you heard brought back all the memories from the last days and automatically erased every little and confusing pieces of dreams you had. You didn't care a lot before running torwards the source of the sound - _your kitchen._

\- What...? - You were going to ask but you just stopped as you would get the scene. Sans was wearing just a tank top and shorts, along with the classic pair of fluffy slippers people would draw him with. But it wasn't pink, it was blue instead. Still... It made you blush at the sight, but it disappeared right after when your eyes hit the broken cup. It was one of your favorites. 

\- sorry, kid. i didn't meant to break it... or to wake you up. - You approached the broken glass on the floor while he was talking. 

\- Damn, I liked that one so much... It was a gift from Genie.... - The memory of your friend made you notice you had absolutely no idea about how long you've been away from your regular life. - Genie! Sans! My phone, where is my phone? - You kept rumbling while rummaging through your flat and your things. - Oh my god I need to tell her. Oh god oh god I may have lost my job... What about Gabe? Oh god how is Pierce doing? His family must be in trouble... He was fired and his wife were ill a few days before, jesus christ so much was happening and... - You stopped to look at Sans. - Wait. What day is today? Sans! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN AWAY? Did I sleep for days?? Oh goodness what if I missed meeting Genie on the airport on her way back? What will I do? What will I do what am I gonna do what am I- 

Sans was holding both your arms still and looking at you with a serious face. 

\- calm down! it's been two night's since i found you here and your boss has been mysteriously warned that you were sick and received a note from a nearby hospital. thank me later. 

\- Oh. - It was all you could say. 

\- your phone is on your purse. it ringed a lot and beeped a few times, but i didn't touch it. 

\- Oh, right. 

\- now breathe. it's all ok. breath in and out and calm the fuck down. - You did as he said. Breathed and relaxed, and he released you as he felt your shoulders relaxing along with your body. - yes, good. good morning. 

\- Good morning. You're still here. You're still real. 

\- yes, i'm still real and still stuck in your place, moved by curiosity. 

\- Curiosity? 

\- go do your human stuff, i'll try to make breakfast. we can talk after you're more... chill.

\- Right. 

You were looking deeply into Sans' eyes. He was caring for you, and all you could see was the thing you dreamed _for_ and _with_ for a very long time just happening in front of you and your heart was beating crazy even though you didn't feel nervous anymore. This was weird, and Sans seemed to notice it. As you felt your cheeks heating up you turned around and went to do your "human stuff". 

First on your bedroom to pick your phone and some clothes, then to the bathroom. You laid your clothes on the sink side and sat yourself on the classy throne and opened your notifications. 

 

_15 new messages from 4 chats_

_27 missed calls_

_3 new e-mails_

_67 facebook notifications_

_User @gee_niee_ mentioned you on a tweet_

 

"Ok. Let's check those out."

First you opened the missed calls. 

_3 missed calls from Gabe_

_5 missed calls from Boss_

_2 missed calls from Company_

_10 missed calls from Genie_

 

Wow. Genie must have really wanted to talk to you. You opened your e-mails. Gratefully, it was just sales promotion and some coupon site notification. Nothing important. Now it was the Twitter time. Clicking the notification, the tweet popped up on your screen. 

Genie here fooolks!   
_@gee_niee__

THAT feelin when your BFF just DISSASPEARS FOR TWO DAYZ N TELLS U NOTHIN!  
_**(Photo)**_  
06:39 AM   
3 replies 7 retweets 13 likes  
Reply | Retweet | View Tweet activity | More

 

It was a picture of her making a silly face. The replies were "lol"s and funny pics. So, she noticed, haha. Of course she would notice. You would text each other every single day, even if busy. You opened your messages. There were drunk texts from Gabe, some spam on a random group, a co-worker asking about your health and finally, Genie. 

_Yesterday_

18:21 -  **Genie** _ **  
**__'gurl i'll be back in a few days and i totes wanna see you first thing in the day'_

19:08 -  **Genie**  
_'hey, u ok?'_

20:49 -  **Genie** _  
'ok i'm getting worried'_

22:17 -  **Genie _  
_**_'look i'll just assume u slept and tyr not worryin much but u totes gotta be fine ok? plz don be dead'_

Today

05:29 -  **Genie** _  
'GUESS WHO GOT UP BEFORE THE ALARRRRMMMM TADAAA'_

06:20 -  **Genie** _ **  
**__'you better not be skipping work withou a reason'_

06:21 -  **Genie** _  
'actually u better have a vERY GOOD REASON NOT TO BE TALKIN TO ME U SEE'_

06:30 -  **Genie** _  
'im yo best gurl. u have to tell me everything. im goin to your place as soon as i get in town. MAKE ME A CUP OF THE BEST TEA U HAVE.'_

 

You looked at the present time. It was 09:40 AM. Ok, ok, you owed her some explanation but you didn't know how much you could actually tell her. 

 

09:41 - You  
_'Hey gurl just saw your messages. Sorry I've been MIA.'_

09:41 - You   
_'Some BIG DEAL SHIT has happened but I think I'll have to tell you personally, so yeah, come here when u can.'_

09:42 -You  
_'Oh, and I'm fine btw. Sorry for worrying you D;  
Hope u fine as well, Gee. Luv ya  <3'_

 

The other messages were not worth replying, so you just locked your screen and kept your routine to take a bath. With the door closed, it didn't even seem like there was someone else in your flat. Or  _something_ else. You opened the bathroom door just a little bit, and looked out. Sans was throwing the shattered pieces of the cup on the kitchen trash, and then washing his hands. You stared at him a while too long, and he noticed you, what made you blush immediately and close the door in a rush. With your back laying on the cold door, you tried to regain your breath and calm down your fast beating heart. Yes, he was still there. Shaking your head, you headed to the box and turned your shower on.

The water was lukewarm and it felt like it was washing away all your worries; You felt tranquility. Somehow, it was more peaceful than the last weeks. Maybe a tranquility that you didn't feel for some months or even more. Running your fingers through your wet hair, you started putting the information in place. Sans exists, apparently every Undertale character exists as well, and are hiding - be it in plain sight, or literally hiding. Sans found you and approached you because you didn't freak out, and then looked for you all around the city to trade some information... Did that trade ever get specified? All you could remember was him talking about what happened and asking if he was famous... That didn't seem like something fair. He seemed very serious when he got you, and now he was way more relaxed and even a bit careless.

You took shampoo and started spreading it in your hair. Sans had sorted around all the merchandise you had of him on your bedroom. Thinking about it now, knowing he saw almost every single thing based on his image that you had was kind of embarrassing. If he's not totally _thick-skulled_ \- You giggled at your mental joke - he must have already realized you are stupidly obsessed with him. He also said he was looking for compatible humans... Does it mean he's been related to humans before? ... Does it mean he picked an interest on you? You blushed and brushed that thought away with the shampoo, putting your head back in running water. Ok, now conditioner.

Sans said things related to your work were "taken care of", and that you could thank him later. So he just did some stuff and everyone simply believed it? You saw some people writing about him being just super at everything in fanfiction but that was kind of overboard. Is he really? Everyone knew about magic working differently here than in the underworld, but does that apply as well? You remembered the feeling of his hand, and all the times he touched you. The two times he held your back so you wouldn't fall down, when he gave you the candy, the light touch when he brought the glass of water and today, when he held your arms. It was almost like a human hand was touching you, it was justa bit harder. You were blushing again, and put your head in running water again with a sigh. Would you be able to handle things keeping this sort of "professional" way of thinking in your mind? You didn't know that thing very well, personally. Just the stories about him. He could be totally different now. And... Well, your way of acting torwards him wasn't really professional already. 

Your mind kept going round on those topics as you finished your shower and dried yourself. You were putting in your comfortable clean clothes when your phone ringed. It was a message. 

 

10:05 -  **Genie**  
_'yooooooooo you're alive! tnx god. i just got on the plane back. i said a few days but im just going back now WOOOOOOOOO C YA IN A FEW HOURS'  
_

 

Oooooook. She was coming today. Right. Sans was here. You let your towel hanging on your neck and got out of the bathroom just to see Sans bending over the balcony, elbows on the counter, with a cup of what seemed fresh coffee and toasts. 

\- for you. 

Of course, you immediately blushed and forgot anything you meant to say. 

\- You made breakfast.... For me?

\- yup.

\- Why? 

\- are you going to complain or eat it?

You shut up and sit on the other side of the counter, in front of him. 

\- Thank you... I never had anyone do that for me. - You took a sip on the coffee, and it was delicious. 

\- really? i thought you were famous around the human guys. 

\- Famous? Me? - You were laughing on the inside, but you actually just seemed way more surprised than you should. 

\- yea, well. since you're very pretty for a human female. - A few long seconds of silence fell between you too and you would just stare at each other. Your cheeks were red and he started getting embarrassed as well and turned his eyes away. 

After a brief moment, you bit the toast. It was also on point. 

\- It's... It's very good. Thank you. 

\- you're welcome, kid. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just.... Just keep going, girl.


	6. My life is a mess and so am I

 The silence fell between you two again as you were eating. All the things you thought of telling or asking him just washed of with that compliment and it felt really, really weird. You felt your face heat up but you couldn't know if the blush was visible or not. He thought you were famous for your looks. That was odd, but again he wasn't human... Maybe he had some weird opinion on humans? The silence was odd enough and you tried to speak of anything just to break it, and the words came out of your mouth without a thought. 

\- There's ketchup on the fridge. 

\- huh? - Sans stared at you, completely lost. 

\- Oh, hum... It is said that you like ketchup a lot. Do you? 

\- i... i do, actually. didn't guess they would know that far. 

\- I keep a bottle on the fridge just for... - You shut your mouth. Most of your things and habits were like mines for embarassment in front of him. - A-anyway, there's a bottle of ketchup in the fridge. You can have it, if you want. - You looked down again and took another large sip of the coffee he made. In your mind you tried to imagine you burying yourself on it. 

\- thanks, kid. - As he rose to the fridge, you relaxed and sighed.

 

That was getting hard. The questions started bopping in your head again as you heard your phone beep in the distance and remembered about Genie. 

 

\- Er... Sans. 

\- what is it? - He was looking into your fridge.

\- There's... This friend of mine, Genie... 

\- is she a genius? - He didn't move his sight from inside the fridge, but his tone was quite playful. You giggled. 

\- Not quite. Genie is her name. She's like, a childhood friend. - Sans seemed to have found the ketchup and was opening the bottle before closing the fridge and looking at you. 

\- oh, so you know each other for a long time. 

\- Yes, and she's coming here. - You closed your eyes, frightened with wich kind of reaction he would have. 

\- oh. - He leaned over the counter again, in front of you, ketchup bottle in hands. The silence started growing big and you opened one eye to look at him. - what? i gotta go?

\- No! No, don't! - You overreacted. Damn, again. Sans was surprised, and you sighed. - I mean, you don't have to. I was just worried if you were... Kind of not wanting to be seen by other random humans? 

\- well, i am in your place. and it's not like you don't have enough of me all around the place. if it's your friend, i guess she won't be really surprised. 

 

He had a pretty good point, but it felt a bit weird on how absurdly relaxed he was about it. 

 

\- I thought you would be worried about getting caught? 

\- by humans? - He was looking at you with only one open eye while drinking the ketchup. - not a bit. otherwise i wouldn't be such a _lazybones_ around you. - As he put the bottle down, he stared at your torso. - nice shirt by the way. 

You blushed again. You didn't even notice what shirt you got, but it was obvious. The skeleton torso one. Ugh. 

\- I'm sorry... - Your voice was low, but you noticed him looking at you kind of confused. - I mean, thank you. Thanks. - You ate the last of the toast and finished the coffee very quickly and was getting the dishes to wash as Sans laid his hand on your head, stopping you. 

\- you really are very cute, kid. - Your cheeks started to burn and you looked at him. He was smiling, and not only because he was a skeleton. - i'll take these, don't worry about it. - He took the dishes and moved away to the sink. 

 

You totally did not expect Sans to be acting all flity and housekeeping like that. He looked at you by the corner of his eyes, turning his head just a little, and brought you back to your senses. 

\- you look like you have a lot of questions. 

\- I do, actually. 

\- let'em come. looks like you'll implode if you don't. 

\- You're ok with that? 

\- why wouldn't i? 

\- I don't know...  - You cough. - So, well, where do I start... This whole story about the guy that died and you guys coming to the surface... How long ago was that? 

\- i have no idea, to be honest. i don't know how long it took me to get used to your world's routine and senses of time passage. 

\- Right. Where have you been living? 

\- for the past... two months? yeah, i guess that about how long. i've been living with Pap and that Marie girl. 

\- Oh, her name is Marie? 

\- yea. she's a nice girl. 

\- How did you guys end up on this city? 

\- fate, i guess. if you believe in this sort of thing. - He had just finished washing the stuff and came near you again. Same position, leaning on the counter and facing you. 

\- Do you always go out alone like that? 

\- usually, yes. 

\- Why do you smoke? 

\- it looks more natural to humans a chill mysterious guy smoking than just staying around doing nothing. 

\- Oh. Indeed. But does it do anything to you? 

\- nope. just breathing and smoke around. doesn't bother me or please me, it's just... just whatever. 

\- I see... Hm. Do you drink? 

\- i like the taste of alcohol, but it's also whatever. 

\- Do you have any human-like needs? Like, I don't know, do you have to eat? 

\- i do. any basics. eating, drinking water, sleeping and... other... - He discretely coughed. - ... _things_ too. 

 

 You immediately blushed. Oh. You didn't notice your mouth opening as you asked the next question out loud. 

 

\- Have you been in relationships with humans before? - You bit your tongue on purpose just when you finished the phrase. Your face contracted in pain, not only because of your tongue, but because of all the voices in your head yelling at you at the same time. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?". The little silence felt like years before Sans replied with no heavy voice at all. 

\- oh. i have been with humans before, but they don't remember me. at least not as something real. - All your thoughts became question marks. 

\- What? 

\- uh, how do i put it. they don't remember they've been with a skeleton, or just think they had this weird dream with a monster.  _patella_ the truth, this is the first time i've been myself near someone for so long. it feels nice. 

 

 You felt like a bomb had just exploded in front of you. You... Really were special, in a way, then? Different? Why? whywhywhywhy... "Why?" 

\- well... - And you noticed that last one came out loud. -  because somehow you already knew my name, and when i saw all your...  _stuff_ i realized there was no point in leaving right away or messing around so you would get confused. 

\- My... Stuff. Does it bother you? - Your voice was unstable but you couldn't afford to keep that subject.

\- uh, it's surprising. but i wouldn't say it bothers me. just yknow, makes me curious on this sorta interest of yours. 

\- Oh... 

\- i mean, of course it makes me wonder if ill be up to your expectations as it seems like you may know me even better than myself. - He giggled, but you felt heavy. 

As the silence started making it all uncomfortable again, he started to speak again. 

\- im sorry, kid. didn't mean to mess up. im takin' this all very lightly, but i guess it cant be so light for ya. you have all this... human stuff going on all the time. 

\- I... I guess I just need to get used to it somehow. I'm sorry, it's ok. - You stand up and turned in direction of your room, but stopped to turn your head back, not really looking at him. - I'll... I'll just clean up a little, Genie should be here in a few hours. 

\- hey, kid... - Sans called you but you tried to ignore and just started moving your way torwards your bedroom. - i mean, listen, i don't... 

 

 As he seemed to realize you weren't really paying attention, you heard he shut up and just when you thought he gave up, you hit something in front of you. You looked up, and Sans was in front of you. Ok. You knew you weren't paying attention but he definetely wasn't in front of you just now. You looked back to the counter, but he held your chin and made you look at him again. He was really, really close now, and not in that intimidating way he was the day before. His sight was calm, warm and he had this caring, almost worried expression with a gentle smile. 

\- hey. i like it all. i feel comfortable with you. don't want you to feel the other way. 

 You were sure as hell your cheeks were burning red and maybe all your body and possibly other things were in heat as well. Your heart was racing crazy and you only realized you had stopped breathing when you had to inhale a lot of air at once. You didn't step back. You didn't try to escape. You were just there, with the big skeleton-monster in front of you, holding you gently and pulling cautiously your chin torwards his face and... That felt curious. Your lips touched his teeth, and it felt like you were kissing a wall or something like that. It did not feel like teeth at all. It was something completely different. As you moved your lips to make this "kissing" movement, you realized there was a smoothness to it. Almost like very, very softly, he had lips kissing you back. And you were completely drown in the feeling when he moved back and you blinked multiple times trying to focus. You jumped back when you came to your mind, clumsy and trembling all around. 

\- O-oh! Heh, heheheh uhm I... I guess I'll uh... Do the... C-cleaning stuff a-sap before... Before the bell rings and... Yeah... Haha... - You rushed to your room and didn't look back. He kissed you. Sans. Kissed you. The real, alive Sans was in your flat and have just... Kissed you. Oh god. 

Oh. God. What. 

"No really, what?" You mumbled to yourself as you made your bed. This was crazy. Way too crazy, actually. Just a big no-no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll finish this chapter here and just post another one for the same day, or edit this one later. For now that's it.   
> Things are cooooooooming! (And so is Genie. hehe hoho :^P)


	7. Gifts and enlightments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and the story goes on! ò_ó)7  
> Don't give up on me!

 After that...  _Kiss_ thing, you avoided to look Sans in the eyes at all costs. He helped you with the vacuum cleaner and with some other things, and you were just done cleaning when the intercom rang and you shared the first direct look with Sans in a while. You ran to take it, and it really was Genie. She was coming up. 

\- She's coming! Geez what should I do? How should I tell her?

\- you said it was you best friend, right? does she know about all the stuff in here? - He pointed to your room.

\- Y-yes... She does. - You remembered her telling she would bring you another dakimakura of Sans, and Sans was right here. You blushed on embarassment just for thinking about it. 

\- i could open the door when she gets here. 

\- What? No, she'll freak out! 

\- i don't know, kid. i have a feeling it's better than having you recieve her and act weird. - He was calm, and unfortunately, he was also right. 

\- Ok. I'll change. 

\- do you really need to? the elevator doesn't take so.. - He was interrupted by the door bell. Oh.

You shared another stare and you nodded at him, almost paralyzed in anxiety. He walked to the door and looked at you once more, with a hand on the handle. You shrudded nervously, knowing you were unable to come up with any better ideas. He sighed and turned it. 

 

Every single second since then, felt like hours. He opened the door slowly, and Genie was there. Holding a bag in one shoulder, the dakimakura on the other. At first, she seemed surprised, and the amount of expressions she made afterwards made feelings clearly visible. Confusion, then she looked at the daki, and back to Sans. Then she seemed like having a mental breakdown, and saw you a little behind him. You shared a few looks as she was asking "gurl wtf" and you said "yeah" and then she seemed to go on a mixture of disbelief and a better surprise than before and then confusion again. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't. Sans went ahead. 

\- hi. i'm sans.

\- What? No, I know that. That's not the question! 

\- what is then?

\- HOW? - You started giggling on the back. She went around him and came into your direction. - GIRL, YOU SAID SOME BIG DEAL HAPPENED BUT THIS IS NOT JUST BIG THIS IS ASTRONOMICAL! - Now Sans was the one giggling, and he closed the door since she was already in. 

\- I'm sorry, Gee. I don't know how it's real or possible yet, but he's been here for a couple days already, and you're here, so I'm not dreaming. 

\- This better not be a fucking dream because this gifts I bought for you are god damn real!

She pushed the dakimakura on your face and started rummaging her bag to get more stuff. It was another keychain, a poster, a sticker and a tiny figure. All Sans, as always. It was awesome, but with Sans standing on the same room, it was overly embarassing. Your face started getting all red and you tried your best to act normal. 

\- T-thank you... This is all... Awesome, hehe... 

You noticed Sans' gaze was on you, and when you looked at him, he had this interested cute smirk on his face and your whole body burst up in flames and embarassement. You turned around and walked as fast as you could without running to your room. You saw briefly Genie looking at Sans, and you imagined him shrudding for her as you heard footsteps behind you. 

 

\- Look, I know that's totally predictable but is there a  _thing_ going on with you two? - Genie was trying to be discret but she was not whispering.

\- I don't _know_... - Your voice was nervous and with a tone of anxiousness. 

\- Whaddaya mean you  _don't know_ ? Something definetely happened, you're way too shy. 

You finally turned and looked at Genie, a very confused look on your face. She sighed like a worried but comprehensive  _mother_ and hugged you. 

\- All of this is just too much, I don't know what's going on anymore. - She gave you a little tap on the back. - I mean... It's real and it's Sans, like, what the hell. 

\- I know right? I thought you would be a lot more hyped about this. - You let go of the hug, but she kept her hands on your shoulders. - Like, c'mon, this was your dream after all. 

\- I know! But it was impossible! 

\- I thought it was too! But he's alone out there and you need a cup of water. 

\- God, you're right. - You two shared another gaze again, smiling. - Welcome back, sis. 

\- Oh I AM back! - She put her arm around your neck and started pulling you to the living room. - And you two have a lot explaining to do. How the fuck?

 

Sans was smiling, clearly having fun with the high-spirited, open-minded and kind friend of yours. After drinking you glass of water, you got some aperitives and took them to the counter, since Genie was sitting there and Sans was stading near her, explaining how you met and how he found you; Then how he took care of" you missing your job and how you were weirded out by the monster candy. You were avoiding to be the one to speak, and Sans seemed to have noticed it as sometimes, he'd look at you and then keep talking. Sometimes, when Genie would start talking about how much you've always liked the "character" Sans, he'd look at you with such a lovely smile that you felt like hiding under the counter. Genie seemed to notice some of those, as she started to give you the naughty looks she'd give when she notices some nice guy was into you. When suddenly, she brought up a naughty subject. 

 

\- So, how does it work? Does monsters interbreed with humans? - She was blunt and sorta sudden, and you saw Sans' cheekbones getting a faint blue tint to them. It was cute, but you were also blushing yourself. 

\- oh. er... - Sans were really caught off-guard. He looked away before talking again. - not that i know about. i mean... it's very likely not to be possible to interbreed, since many monsters' attributes are almost null on humans, like... like our palate, as i said. so it's very unlikely that any interbreeding happens. - The unconsistence on Sans' words showed how nervous he was. Genie, on the other hand, was sharp on her words. 

\- But it doesn't mean you can't do it with humans, then? - You gave her a soft punch on the shoulder, looking angrily at her. - What, I'm curious! - She answered with that one look of someone who is pretending not to be having second plans. You rolled your eyes and decided to grab another cup of water.

\- i can, actually. 

The answer got both you and Genie in silence. You were burning inside with a lot of questions and curiosities that you have been working so hard to avoid, and she was probably just really curious now. But you were both surprised. 

\- my body is made of magic. it's like, something inconsistent and maleable, like i have skin and muscles but i don't at the same time. - You turned to look at him, really curious now. - yeah, it's unusual to humans, i know. but not so much for us. every monster's body is enveloped with magic somehow. - Both you and Genie were really curious and entretained now, yearning to hear more about it.

You walked around the counter, sitting on the bench near Genie. He grabbed your hand and kneeled, bringing close to his mouth. At first you were kinda scared of what he would do, but then everything you could have on your mind was blown away and your heart started racing. What you felt... It was the same thing as before, as that weird-feeling kiss you had before. He was kissing your hand.  _It was there, but wasn't at the same time._

Genie was looking at it without really understanding what was going on. When he opened his eyes, he had this very gentle smile directed at you in a way that made all the air inside your lungs simply disappear. Never, in your whole life, not even in your imagination, you would even picture Sans as such a caring gentleman. But he was being like that, nonetheless. Then he winked at you and held out his hand to Genie. 

She seemed confused until she grabbed it, and you dozed off completely. Suddenly, all in your mind were flashbacks. The way he used his magic on you when he got here for the first time, holding your hand against his. How he showed up in front of you earlier today to stop you from running away to your bedroom. The kiss... The way he pulled your chin torwards his face, the look on his bright eyes, the faint blue blush on his cheekbones, and that feeling... The weird feeling of being kissed. The feeling of lips, even though he didn't seem to have lips.

 

You were completely _lost_ on your thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more coming!


End file.
